


So It Has Come To This

by RottenVelvet



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eiji has the power to change bad guy into a good guy, Eiji talked to Arthur about his high school memory, M/M, Mommy Eiji, Oh Ash only appeared at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: Arthur had try his best to kidnap Eiji multiple times so he can mess with Ash but alas, his mission had always fail.Thankfully for him, this time it didn’t fail. Arthur told one of his boys to disguise themselves as an injured guy so they could fool Eiji and lured him into their trap and they did it, successfully.





	So It Has Come To This

Arthur had try his best to kidnap Eiji multiple times so he can mess with Ash but alas, his mission had always fail.

 

Thankfully for him, this time it didn’t fail. Arthur told one of his boys to disguise themselves as an injured guy so they could fool Eiji and lured him into their trap and they did it, successfully.

They have Eiji all tied up in their base and his mouth is covered with a cloth. 

 

The Japanese looked so furious. There’s fire flaring in his round brown eyes. Arthur laughed at how pathetic Eiji looks right now. Arthur pulled Eiji’s hair and looked at him closely. Eiji winced in pain.

“Look at you. A fool who walked into my trap. You’re really naïve. I bet you’re an ass for Ash to take care of.” Arthur let go of Eiji’s hair and pushed his head down. Eiji tried his best to not fall to the floor. “I’m gonna contact that perverted old man and send you to him. Can’t wait to see Ash suffers while watching you, being tear apart by some old men.” Arthur smirked. Eiji tried to say something but his mouth is covered with cloth so all Arthur could hear was him mumbling. 

“I can’t understand, samurai boy.” Arthur took the cloth away from Eiji. “Why are you doing this to Ash? Is it because of your fingers?!” Eiji asked. Arthur laughed at him, “I have my own reasons.” Before Arthur could walk away, Eiji spoke up.

 

“Or is this because of jealousy?” Eiji’s words pierced his heart like an arrow. He turned around and charged towards Eiji. He pulled out a knife and pointed at the Japanese’s neck. “Shut up. I’m not jealous of him.” He looked at Eiji. Eiji didn’t show an expression of terrified or mockery but Eiji looked at him, feeling sympathy. His round brown eyes looked at Arthur’s blue eyes. “I knew it… It’s because of jealousy. That’s why you betrayed him.” Can Eiji actually read his mind by looking into his eyes?!

 

Arthur pushed Eiji away. “So, are you gonna mock me? Go ahead.” Arthur click tongue. He waited for the mockery to be thrown at him. He deserved it but Eiji shook his head. “No… I understand how you feel. You’re not the only one who feel this way.” Eiji said. Arthur looked at him with a surprised expression. “So… you’re jealous with Lynx as well?” Arthur asked. Eiji shook his head and smiled, “Of course not. I was talking about when I was in high school.”

 

Arthur sat on the floor and crossed his legs. “You see, when I was in high school, I was really popular for pole vaulting. I was the best in my school but then we had a competition… There’s this one guy from a different school, his named was Mizuno. He always stole the spotlight from me. So, I tried my best to be better than him but he’s always a step ahead from me. I was really furious knowing that he’s always better than me. I wished he’d injure himself and retire from pole vaulting… But…” Eiji took a deep breath, “...What I wish came true… It happened to me instead of him.” Eiji shook his head, “Jealousy wouldn’t bring success to you, Arthur. I know… the reason why you fought Ash, why you injured his boys are all because of jealousy and not because you really want to. You want to show him that you’re stronger and better but he’s always a step ahead of you. I understand, Arthur.”

 

Eiji looked at Arthur who’s looking down to his hands. Surprisingly, Eiji’s words touched Arthur’s heart. Arthur sighed and scratched his head, “I guess you’re right.” Arthur stood up and untied Eiji. Eiji looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Go. You’re free now.” Arthur said. Eiji stared at Arthur’s face. Gloominess and sadness written all over his face. That reminds him of him when he was in high school.

Eiji holds Arthur’s shoulder, “It’s okay to cry, Arthur. Cry and let it all out. I know that’ll make you feel better.” Arthur suddenly felt tears formed in his eyes. Eiji pulled him into a hug and pat his back. Arthur cried on Eiji’s shoulder.

“There, there… You’re a good boy, Arthur. A good boy.” Eiji comforted him like a mother comforting her son who had nightmares. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll cook for you. Okay?”

* * *

 

_ I’M A FUCKING IDIOT FOR LEAVING EIJI ALONE IN THE MALL!! _

 

Ash bolted towards Arthur’s base. He and Eiji were at the mall for doing some shopping. Eiji told him he wanted to buy some new clothes so they went to the mall.

Ash left Eiji at a clothing store for a bit, he went to the bookstore. He promised he’ll be back in 10 minutes but that 10 minutes turned into half an hour and that’s when he found out that Eiji was missing.

 

Eiji wouldn’t leave Ash without telling him where he went. Ash was sure that Arthur kidnapped him. 

_ How brave of him kidnapping my boyfriend. He’ll pay for this. _

 

Ash slammed the door open and scurried in. He stopped at his track, eyes wide. 

_ What is this scene that I’m looking at? _

 

Arthur and his boys eating macaroni and cheese on a table. They’re chatting and eating happily. Eiji walked towards them and gave them a bowl of fries. “Eat and grow up, boys!” Eiji said with a smile. It’s like watching a mother feeding her sons.

Ash walked in slowly. Eiji turned to face him, “Ash! Sit down and eat with them. I cooked a lot.” Eiji said excitedly. “Dude, Eiji’s mac and cheese is the best!” One of Arthur’s boys said. Ash looked at the suspiciously.  _ Is this a joke? _

“Yo, Ash.” Arthur waved his hand at him. Ash stepped back. “Forget about the fight and all. Let’s be buddies! Come on! Eiji cooked a lot for us.” Arthur said happily.

 

Ash walked towards Eiji and pulled him somewhere where no one can see nor hear them.

“Eiji, what did you do?”

“Being understandable.” Eiji said. He kissed Ash’s lips and walked away.

“H-Huh?” Ash was left dumbfounded. 

 

The fight between Ash and Arthur didn’t happen nor does Arthur wants to fight Ash anymore in the future.

Up to this day, Ash still doesn’t know what Eiji did to Arthur until Arthur became a good guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea yesterday or was two days ago?  
> I've finally got to write it down lol 
> 
> I wonder if Eiji's power works on all of the villains in the series.  
> Obviously no.


End file.
